The Hunger Games
by SliverV1
Summary: What would happen if the Victorious gang and the iCarly gang lived in one of the twelve districts in Panem, and what would happen if some of them were chosen for The Hunger Games a 24 tribute fight to the death ...Basically this is The Hunger Games Victorious and iCarly style. I hope you like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

** The Victorious gang are in District 12, and the iCarly gang are in District 9. The plot is basically like the book where 2 from each of the 12 districts will be picked making a total of 24 tributes for The Hunger Games, where they will fight to the death. In this story the Victorious gang does not know the iCarly gang. I put this under the Victorious section instead of crossover so more people could see it, I hope thats not a problem. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks (:**

**Tori's POV:**

I awake in the small shack that I call home. It is very early in the morning. My mom, my Dad, and my Sister Trina were all asleep. Today was the day that everybody in District 12 dreaded. Today was the day of The Reaping. Yesterday me and my friends had agreed to meet outside the District 12 fences very early and hunt one last time together in case one of us was picked for The Huger Games. The Hunger Games is Where 2 Tributes each from the 12 Districts fight to the death, with the winner recieving a lot of money and a home in The Victors Village.

I get off my bed quietly, grab my Bow and Arrow, and walk out the door. I head toward the fence surrounding District 12, and crawled through the opening. Then I walk into the woods where I hunt a lot. I notice that I am the first one here so I put my Bow on the ground, and sit down with my back against a tree and wait for the others.

After about 10 minutes, I saw Beck and Jade making there way over too me. I really didn't get along with Jade that much, but I still considered us to be friends.

"Hey Tori." Beck said, as I stood up and gave him a hug. I then looked at Jade and decided against giving her a hug.

"Hey Jade." I said instead. Jade just kind of grunted in response. Jade had a tough exterior, but I could tell she was just as afraid as all of us are of being selected for The Hunger Games.

Cat came next, then Robbie, and finally Andre was the last of our group to show up. So now all of them were in the woods.

"Okay guys, just in case this is our last day all together let..." I began, but Andre interrupted me.

"Don't say that." He said seriously. Andre had experience in losing a loved one to The Hunger Games before. 4 Years ago his older sister got picked, and she died in The Hunger Games. Since then Andre had either become very mad or very sad whenever The Hunger Games were mentioned.

"I'm sorry Andre." I said. He didn't respond.

"Yeah, I'm sure that tomorrow, all of us will still be here, and we'll be hunting again." said Robbie trying to lighten the mood.

"Robbie is right, there are a lot of people in District 12." Beck said, and everybody looked at him. "None of us will be chosen."

"Yeah, so lets just not worry about it, and Hunt." Cat said. She was just as happy as ever. I often wondered if anything would make her sad.

They all grabbed there weapons and went deeper into the woods and began to hunt, but in the back of all there minds they were all praying that none of them would be reaped into The Hunger Games.

**DISTRICT 9:**

**Carly's POV**

My name is Carly Shay, and I live in District 9, I have an older brother named Spencer, and Two best friends named Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, and today is the day of the reaping. I lay in my bed thinking about all the parents that are heartbroken every year as they watch there kids murdered on live television. My greatest fear in the world is being reaped into The Hunger Games.  
There is a knock on our front door, and Spencer goes over to answer it. Sam walks through the door.

"Whats up Carls?" Sam asked as she sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I'm scared about today." I answered.

"Oh come on Carls, there are tons of people here. The odds of us being picked are very low." Sam said as if she was not worried at all.

"Yeah, Carly just don't worry about it right now." Spencer said. How could I not worry about it. My name is in The reaping, and if I am chosen, I will have to battle 23 other tributes in a fight to the death, and I am not a very skilled fighter. So yeah I'm a little worried.

"Where's the dork?" Sam asked after a while. I assume she was talking about Freddie.

"I don't know," I tell her. She seemed kind of dissapointed but recovered quickly.

"Well, lets hope his name is not picked, he would be pathetic in the games." Sam said. It sounded very harsh, but thats just how Sam was. When she was really scared she would make fun of the situation.

"Lets go find him." I say. I get up and get dressed, and Spencer, Sam, and I walk out the door. I notice all the Peace Keepers out where The Reaping will take place later. We walk over to the house Freddie shares with his Mom, and Sam knocks on the door. After a moment Freddie opens the door.

"Hey." Freddie said, as he opened the door wider to let the three of them in.

"Wheres your mother?" Spencer asked noticing that Freddie was the only one there.

"She was going crazy with worry earlier, because of The Reaping today." Freddie said giving a small smile. "So I asked her to go to the market and get some bread." he finished.

"Why is everyone so worried about us being picked, we haven't been picked yet, and this year will be no different." Sam said fast. Everybody looked at her suprised by her sudden outburst. Freddie slowly walked over to her.

"Its okay to be scared Sam." Freddie said putting his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm not scared of anything." Sam said pushing Freddie's hands off of her, and walking out of his house.

"Why is she like that?" Spencer said.

"Thats just how she is, when she's scared, she deny's it." Freddie said. Freddie was right because I had known Sam for a long time and thats exactly what she did.

"Should we go get her." Spencer asked. Freddie and I both shook our heads.

"No, she needs to be alone right now." Carly told Spencer.

Carly and Spencer sat down in a couple of Chairs, and talked with Freddie for a while, and then The TV Buzzed on, and there was some music, and than a message floated across the bottom saying "The Reapings will take place in 2 Hours".

**A/N I hope this was good I'm a big Fan of Victorious, iCarly, and The Hunger Games, so I said why not combine the three. Next Chapter we will find out which people will be picked for The Hunger Games. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. The Reaping

**District 9**

**Carly's POV**

Its time for The Reaping, and its safe to say that I'm scared out of my mind. I haven't seen Sam since she left Freddie's house, but as I'm walking to the Reaping I see her standing with all the other girls. Freddie goes off to stand in the Group of Boys, while I join the girls. I stand next to Sam, and for the first time ever, I see some signs of fear in her eyes.

After a few minutes, Shelby Sliver (**A/N Shelby Sliver is basically the District 9 version of Effie Trinket**) walks up on the stage as she does every year before she chooses the tributes who will fight to there death. She stands in front of the microphone.

"Welcome, Welcome." Shelby says with a wide smile. "It is time to select one couragous young Man and Woman as tributes for the 68th annual Hunger Games." I get shivers down my spine, and I look at Sam, and she is looking at the ground with her eyes clothes. "Ladies first." She finishes.

Shelby walks over to the big Plastic Bowls with all the names in it. She puts her hand in and draws a name. She walks back to the Microphone, and unfolds the paper. I close my eyes praying that it wont be me...And its not.

"Samantha Puckett" Shelby reads the name from the paper and I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. I look at Sam...

**Sam's POV**

Thats it, I'm as good as dead. I can feel Carly's eyes on me, but I don't look at her. I walk out from the group of girls, and two peace keepers lead me on to the stage. My legs feel like jelly as I walk towards the center of the stage to join Shelby. She gives me a big smile that I just want to smack off her face. Shelby turns back to the microphone.

"And now I will choose a Male tribute." She announces. She walks back over to the Plastic Bowls, and picks a name from the bowl with the Males names, but I hardly pay any attension. I'm too busy worried about the fact that I'm gonna die. This could not get any worse.

"Fredward Benson." I was wrong, it just got much worse. I look at the crowd and I see Freddie being escorted to the stage. He looks scared as I meet his eyes, our eyes remained locked on eachother as he walks onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you your District 9 Tributes, Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson." Shelby shouts to the crowd. Freddie's eyes remained locked on mine, and I try not to cry, but the only thing I can think about is that we are both gonna die.

**District 12:**

**Andre's POV:**

Beck, Robbie and I stand with the other boys as we listen to the Mayor of our District talk about the history of The Hunger Games. After he is finished, I watch as Effie Trinket walks on the stage in her ridiculous outfit.

"Welcome, Welcome, to the reaping of the 68th annual Hunger Games." She says with a huge smile. She walks over to the bowl with the Girls Names in it. I have a flashback to when my sister was picked about 4 years ago. That was the worst moment of my life.

"Tori Vega." Effie says. I can't breath. Another person that I love is gonna die. I watch in agony as I see one of my best friends is escorted to the stage. I can see the fear in her eyes as she walks up to Effie.

"I can't believe this is happening" I whisper to Beck, he doesn't answer but I can tell he's thinking the same thing.

Effie walks over to the Bowl with the Boys name, and Draws one. She walks back to the microphone. I look back at Tori and she looks so scared. I have to do something.

"Sinjin Van Cleef!" She Reads from the paper. A very skinny kid with frizzy hair that I may have met once is led to the stage with Tori, but before he can reach the stage I run out in the open. I start walking to the stage but I'm stopped by two Peace Keepers.

"I VOLENTEER!" I scream out. Everyone is looking at me now, and the Peace Keepers let me go. "I Volenteer as Tribute." I say again. Sinjin is led back into the crowd as I am pushed up to the Stage with Tori. As I get on the stage I look at Tori, and I'm suprised to see she no longer looks close to tears. She looks Angry.

"And what is your name?" Effie asks me.

"Andre Harris" I tell her. She Turns back to the crowd.

"I present to you your District 12 tributes, Tori Vega and Andre Harris." She announces to the Crowd.

The reason why I volenteered is because I couldn't watch another person I love die. I am going to make sure that Tori wins The Hunger Games.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Sam and Freddie's final Goodbye's

**I want to answer a question by Metal4k: This story is not gonna be just like the book because Tori, Andre, Sam, and Freddie will have there own story lines and stuff. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say (: Now here is another chapter.  
**

**District 9:**

**Freddie's POV**

I had been led to a room by two peace keepers and they told me that my family and friends would be allowed to say there final goodbyes to me. Now my thoughts turned to Sam. We were both going to The Hunger Games, so that meant for me to win that she would have to die. Even though she was always mean to me there was no way I wanted her to die.

The door to my room opened and two peace keepers led my mom throught the door, and told her she had 5 minutes to say goodbye and shut the door.

My mom ran to me and wrapped me in the tightest bear hug ever, as she cried on my shoulder. I hugged her back.

"Its gonna be okay mom." I said as I patted her awkwardly on the back.

"No its not gonna be okay Freddie." My Mom said to me. She let go of me and stared strait into my eyes. "I'm going to have to watch you be killed." She said as she wrapped me back in a hug and started crying harder. I realised that this would probably be the last time I would see my mom.

"I love You." I said to her, as tears started to form in my eyes now. I couldn't cry thought, because I didn't want to show signs of weakness.

"I love you too." She said as she continued to sob. The door opened and the Peace Keeper told my mom that her time was up. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"You have two more visitors." A Peace Keeper said to me. I nodded in response. A few minutes later Carly and Spencer walked into the room. Just like my mom, Carly ran at me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said.

"I can't believe it either." I said back to her.

"You and Sam are my best friends, and now I have to watch..." Carly couldn't finish her sentence, because tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Sam will probably win, she's a survivor." I said. I knew it was true too. Sam had to survive all kinds of different situations. She had a mom who didn't care about her, so she had to provide for herself since she was 7 years old. Not to mention she was also a very skilled fighter. I had watched her in countless scuffles before, and I've never seen her loose. So yeah my money was on Sam to win The Hunger Games

"But then that means you would have to die." Spencer said. To be honest from the moment they called my name I knew I was gonna die anyway, but as long as Sam won, I wouldn't care if I died.

"Did you really think I had a Chance anyway?" I asked them.

"Aren't you at least gonna try to win though?" Spencer asked me.

"I'm gonna try to last as long as I can." I answered honestly. We stood in silence for a while. Finally I spoke. "If I die, Please be there for my mom." I ask both of them. They both said that they would.

"Times up." A peace keeper said as he opened the door.

"I love you guys." I told them. Carly and Spencer both grabbed my and pulled me in for a group hug. They let me go and said Goodbye and left.

**Sam's POV:**

I've been sitting in my holding room for a long time now, and no one had come to say goodbye to me yet. I was a little hurt by this, but finally the door opened and A peace keeper led in Carly and Spencer. In a instant me and Carly both ran at each other and hugged fiercly.

"Please don't cry Carly." I said to her, because I knew if she started to cry then I would start to cry, and I hated to cry.

"I can't help it, You and Freddie are my best friends, and now I have to watch you guys fight to your death on the TV." Carly said, as the tears threatened to spill over.

"Carly, you know I'm a great fighter. I can win this thing." I said. I really did not believe that I could win, but I was just trying to calm her down.

"Thats what Freddie said, but..." Carly began but I interrupted her.

"What did Freddie say?" I asked her curiously, but Spencer was the one that answered.

"He said that you would probably win." Spencer said with a small smile. So the nub thought I was gonna win.

"But that means he would have to die." I said to Spencer.

"Freddie seems to have already given up on the possibility of him winning." Spencer said.

"So he's not even gonna try?" I asked dumbfounded.

"He said he was going to try and last as long as he can." Spencer told me.

"Sam, Please promise me that you'll do everything you can to win." Carly said to me. I looked at her. We stared at each other for a long time.

"I promise that I'll do everything I can to win." I answered her. That was not the truth though. I would do everything I could to win, but I wouldn't be able to kill Freddie if it came down to it.

** A/N Please Review. Next chapter will be Andre and Tori saying there goodbye's to there family and friends.**


End file.
